


Dear Phil

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short, Why do I do this, i'm sorry in advance, its sad, not my best but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan writes down everything he wants to tell Phil but can’t bring himself to. Phil finds all the letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. Here is something kind of angsty I wrote a few weeks back. I hope you enjoy, though I know it isn’t my best. Please leave be prompts<3.
> 
> Also, italics the letters Phil is reading.

Phil wandered into Dan’s room. He felt invasive being inside his best friend’s room with no permission but there he was, looking through a box left on Dan’s beside table.

The pale man simply peered inside at first but could not help but rummage through the entire thing when he saw his name written neatly at the top of the first paper.

_Dear Phil,_

_I know you’re my best friend and I should be telling you everything. I want to, Phil, but there are some things you are better off not knowing. You are better off not knowing things like how I’m in love with you or how I’ve started stealing some of your cereal too (revenge is a breakfast food best served dry). ___

_All jokes aside, I wish I could tell you some things but I can’t. It’s best this way._

Phil could not help but crack a bittersweet smile. He quickly picked up the next letter…

_Dear Phil,_

_You went on a date tonight. I gave you some solid advice like any half decent friend would but I wish I was him. I’d kill to be the man you kiss goodnight but instead I’m the one you remind to turn off the TV before you go to bed without me._

_I do enjoy your company though. I really, truly do, but I want more. You can’t blame me, can you? Look in the mirror. Take a look at your exterior and interior, every inch of you. You’re perfect._

_Dear Phil,_

_I wish I had the balls to show you these letters but it’s not as simple as it sounds. I’m happy enough with the way things are but I don’t know if I’ll be happy with this forever._

_I hope future Dan isn’t an asshole and screws this all up._

_Dear Phil,_

_I was just reading back at these letters I’ve wrote and I’m cringing. On the off chance you read these, I’m sorry I’m so sappy and emotional sometimes. Maybe you understand why I didn’t wish to share these with you._

_Dear Phil,_

_I’ve known you for years, Phil, and my affection towards you has never lessened. I hope I get to continue knowing you because these years have been some of the best years of my life._

_Sometimes I wonder if you think of me like I think of you. Maybe it’s one of those questions I will never live to hear the answer. I really hope I do (that is, if it’s a good one). I don’t know, do you return my feelings?_

Phil was now crying relentlessly as he set the letter down. He knew Dan had not lived to see the answer, thanks to a reckless driver in the early hours of the morning. Despite knowing his response would not be heard, Phil whispered back through tears.

**"Yes."**


End file.
